wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Order Hall
Order Halls (or Class Halls) are a feature introduced in World of Warcraft: Legion. They are Class Order-based areas where players can hang out, similar to the Peak of Serenity for monks or Acherus: The Ebon Hold for death knights. As players of both factions will be present, they will also be considered a sanctuary. They will also include the opportunity to recruit class-specific followers and potentially class-specific missions. In Legion, each player will take charge of an Order Hall — a site of great power linked closely to a character’s class and cause. The Order Hall will serve as each hero’s base of operations — and a bastion of hope — during their journey to the Broken Isles. From there, players will send NPC followers on missions to help defend Azeroth from the demonic incursion... and forge and empower their artifact weapon into a Legion-felling force to be reckoned with. Locations :Speculation is in italics. * : Acherus (Over eastern Broken Shore, Broken Isles).Better ref needed... * : The Fel Hammer, Mardum, the Shattered Abyss (contested Burning Legion world fragment). Accessed by gliding from Krasus' Landing to a floating island with a portal. * : Dreamgrove, Val'sharah. * : Trueshot Lodge in Highmountain; have special relationship with eagles there that unlocks a hunter-only flight network. ** NPCs include: , , , some Dark Rangers, Farstriders, and Sentinels. * : Hall of the Guardians in Dalaran (quests send you to Hillsbrad Foothills, Violet Hold, Icecrown Citadel). * : Hall of the Seasons on the Wandering Isle; Technically this consists of the Temple of Five Dawns and Mandori Village. * : Sanctum of Light beneath Light's Hope Chapel (Eastern Plaguelands) via stairway. * : Netherlight Temple in the Twisting Nether. ** NPCs include: , , and some Priestesses of Elune. * : Hall of Shadows in the Underbelly of Dalaran; ** NPCs include: , , , and . * : The Heart of Azeroth cave system overlooking the Maelstrom. * : Dreadscar Rift, one of the Legion's portal worlds. * : Skyhold,http://www.wowhead.com/zone=7813/skyhold Halls of Valor, above Stormheim; within this Hall is an arena where players can spar against NPCs. Media Images Druid Order Hall.png|Druid PaladinOrderHall.png|Paladin Order Hall.jpg|Paladin Warrior Order Hall.png|Warrior mage.png|Mage Order Hall Priest Order Hall.png|Priest Order Hall demon hunter.png|Demon Hunter Order Hall dk.png|DK Order Hall monk.png|Monk Order Hall rogue.png|Rogue Order Hall shaman.png|Shaman Order Hall Hunter Order Hall.jpg|Hunter Order Hall Videos File:Legion_Developer_Q%26A_%E2%80%94_Artifacts_and_Class_Order_Hall_Questlines|With Craig Amai and Josh "Lore" Allen Notes *Focus on class identity where the player is the leader. *Rather than the factions banding together to fight the Legion, the classes take it upon themselves. *Here players will update their artifacts and find quests via NPCs and the Scouting Map (shown to the right). *Followers will be major champions from lore. Rather than a passive system, the champions will be sent out and prompt players to enter the world; for example, a champion may find an undiscovered cave and report back to the player, who can then go out and find/explore it. *There will be no Auction House or Bank. *Players will not be able to speak cross-faction in the Halls; however, Blizzard is going to attempt to allow demon hunters to do so in beta. It remains to be seen if that will carry over into the final product.BlizzCon 2015 Q&A Panel *Class features and other bonuses, such as armor stands where players can display tier sets they've earned in the past. *Each class will be granted a -like ability that will take them to their Order Hall; for example, hunters will summon a giant eagle that will take them back and forth. References See also * Artifact Forge * Class Order * Follower External links ;News Order Hall